In the typical high fidelity installation in a home, the speakers are usually placed directly on the floor or are supported on shelves mounted on the wall. In either instance the speakers are mechanically coupled to the solid wall or floor in a manner to substantially change the sound characteristics of the speaker cabinet primarily by the introduction of resonance frequencies, and thereby alter the sound emanating from the loudspeakers. In the instance of setting the speakers directly on the floor, the sound is emanated in close proximity to the floor which is usually covered by a sound-absorbing carpet thereby substantially attenuating the reproduced sound. In addition, the speakers are positioned substantially below the level of the listener to further reduce the efficiency of the sound generation. As a result of these difficulties, the technical capabilities of the enclosures are sacrificed when the speakers are placed in a room in positions dictated primarily by practical space and aesthetic considerations.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide for an effective positioning of the speakers away from the floor to lessen the sound attenuation by the floor covering and also to decouple the cabinet from the room sufficiently to substantially do away with any vibratory interaction between the speaker cabinet and the room structure. A further purpose of this invention is to allow the efficient use of such speakers in a standard room of a home.